Halfblood
by RenesmeeCBlack
Summary: Cora works for the bad guys, the Volturi. She thought they were good, that she was helping other vampires by doing what her Masters said. She never realized they were using her. Not until she found her brother, and he showed her the truth. (OC/Jacob and Jasper/Alice, with all the other original couples)


She is a 162!

January 6th, 1861

I looked up at my older brother, with my eyes leaking pools of tears. "Please, don't go, don't leave me!" I begged him "Cora, you know I have to go, besides you need to stay here and take care of dad." my brother said with a sad look on his handsome face. "Well if you won't stay here than I'll go with you!" I replied glaring at him while feeling the tears stream down my face. "You also know that it's not proper for a girl to go to war... I'd rather have me die than you, goodbye Cora." He said as he turned and walked up to the train and climbed in. "Stay safe..." he added as the train pulled out of the station. I knew that stay safe was his way of saying I love you "stay safe, brother." I said in a whisper as I watched the train get smaller and smaller. Then I looked down and watched my salty tears fall and land onto my leather boots. My brother's old leather boots

July 12th, 1863

I sighed as I walked down the long path into town, today it was my turn to check the list of who had disappeared or fallen in the military...Everyone at the farm already had already checked earlier this week so...it's my turn I guess. As I finally reached town, I looked inside the ice cream shop where all the kids my age would be, if we didn't have to stay at home due to the stupid war. When I walked over towards the bulletin with the names written down I realized that by the time I left town it would be dark. Well that's just great...I didn't even bring my pocket knife...Nice way to defend myself... I then looked up and scanned the list of names on the paper:

John Smith-fallen

Peter Tule-fallen

Samuel Uave-dissapered

Jack Vicky-fallen

Jasper Wilcox-disappeared

Andrew Xel-dissapered

My eyes widened as I read my brother's name. No, he couldn't have disappeared, he can't leave me! I turned and ran down the street, onto the path and tore into the bushes. I knew that sometimes they make mistakes on the report about who has fallen but they never ever make mistakes on who disasters. The men disappeared are always really dead. The military just don't want to have to tell the families. I buried my face in my hands to try to stop the noise of my sobs. But it didn't work. I looked up at the sky and cried out "why God? Why did you have to take him?" I addmidatly stopped short as I heard a twig snap. I knew someone was watching me, but whom? Or what?

A handsome man stepped out, he had bronze hair that stood up everywhere, and pale skin. He frightened me, but I couldn't figure out why.

The man looked me up and and down, then breathed in very deeply. "You're just what I was looking for, a light snack." the man said in a velvety voice. I slowly backed away when I realized he had said a light snack. "How do you prefer to die? A slow and painful death or a short agonizing one?" He asked. "I-I never thought about it," I replied in a stuttering voice. "Hmmm I guess I will have to make the decision. And I do hate making decisions..." he whispered then smiled in a way that made me even more frightened. "'what do you want?" I asked in my shaking voice. The man rushed forward in a pace not possible for even the fastest human been to accomplish. He leaned forward with his eyes closed, touched his lips to my cheek and whispered "you're..." I stared at him "my what?" I asked my eyes getting wider every second. The man closed his eyes, breathed in and said "all I want is your..."his eye lids flashed open "blood." I sucked in my breath as I stared into his eyes. His bright, blood, red, eyes. The the man leaned into my hair, took a deep breath and then flicked his head towards me and sunk his teeth that I know just realized were extremely sharp, into my neck. I screamed and tried to real back, but his arms had already gripped my arms. "Help, brother, help!" I screamed trying to block the slowly spreading, agonizing pain. Suddenly the man pulled back and looked around then slowly turned his head back to me. He glared then said "ugh why did I choose to stay with him?" he then turned his whole body and ran at an alarming speed away from me. Away from me, leaving me alone in the woods, dying. "Brother..." I said as I blew out my last and final breath. I barely felt my body fall backwards onto the ground.

January 1st, 2011

I opened my eyes to see my door handle shaking as if we were in the middle of an earthquake. "Hello?" I said feeling pretty stupid because I was talking to a door. "Hey, Cora open up it's me Nahuel." said a voice from the other side of the door. "Oh hold on I'll open it in a second." I said as I rushed over to my closet thru on skinny jeans, a deep purple v neck, and my deep red cloak. I opened the door to see Nahuel leaning against the other wall looking hotter than anyone had a right to be. I smiled, hoping he hadn't used his special abilities and sensed what I was feeling. "So why did you come all the way to room from the other side of the castle and rudely wake me up at..." I looked down at pocket watch which I had pulled out as I was talking and read 2:45. "Stop..." Nahuel said before I could read aloud the time "I was sent to get you; we are supposed to meet the Volturi at 3:00. I'm guessing they have a new mission for their 'Halflings'." Nahuel said with a smirk. I cringed everyone at the castle called me and Nahuel the "Halflings" because we both are half human and vampire. We do "special missions" for the Volturi such as fetching humans for us to drink so pretty much we do their dirty work.

I've never really met the Volturi because apparently we aren't important enough for them to see us when they give us they're "missions". We work full time but I don't get paid because I'm to "young". Pretty much in return of the doing their dirty work I have a place to sleep. Nahuel is lucky because he gets a vacation to go visit his family. I have no family, my mother is a human and she died giving birth to me and my father died a long time ago, and my brother… well he disappeared during the war. You could say that my parents are the Volturi or Jane, the vampire who taught me how to fight, hunt and control my "special abilities". My "special abilities" pretty much make me an even bigger freak than I already am.

"Are we really meeting with the Volturi or is Jane just giving us it?" I asked Nahuel. "I'm guessing Jane is just going to give it to us." he replied staring at my face. "What? Is there drool on my face?" I asked hoping there wasn't because I'm pretty sure Nahuel doesn't think girls with drool on their face are hot. "No I was just wondering why you would think we would ever meet with the Volturi, I've only met them once and that's only because they were curious how I could be a half vampire. The obviously don't care about us Cora." Nahuel said as I smiled liking the way he said "us". Even though he only said us because we are partners. It wasn't like there was anything going on between us or ever will be...

Suddenly Jane was standing next to us. "Come on you two you are going to be late to met the Volturi." said Jane as I looked at Nahuel confused. So we are really meeting the Volturi? Sensing my thoughts Jane turned to me and said "yes, really we are meeting with the Volturi." Jane speed down the hall, me and Nahuel on either sides of her.

I felt nervous butterflies fluttering around my stomach as we ran thru the castle. We slowed down as we reached an area unfamiliar, which is weird because I've lived here since I was "re-born". We walked unusually in human style. The huge doors in front of us opened up as soon as we stopped in front of it.


End file.
